


The Adventures of Raleigh the Unicorn

by Princesszellie



Series: Prompts and Drabbles [3]
Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Reality, Fantasy, Other, This is crack, but not really their a unicorn and a pegasus, chaleigh, fluffy crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 21:03:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3303374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princesszellie/pseuds/Princesszellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck the pegasus is having a bit of a crisis....but never fear! Raleigh the unicorn is here...and he will make everything better....maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Adventures of Raleigh the Unicorn

Chuck heard the crunching of leaves and looked up from his grazing. His ears flicked forward to pick up any clues as to who was approaching. He had found a quiet meadow for the very reason that he wanted to be alone- this intruder was not welcome.

Fantastic. He’d know that idiotic prance anywhere, and on cue the moron it belonged to trotted in from the woods. Unicorns were annoying and stupid but this guy took the cake. Chuck pinned his ears automatically and kept his head low. _Go away_.

The intruder was totally oblivious to his body language. Raleigh, the gorgeous palomino unicorn, entered the glade head held high and nostrils flared. He tossed his head when he spotted Chuck and whinnied softly in greeting. _Oh hi there!_

Chuck pinned his ears farther back. This guy was the _worst_. Chuck glared at him and stayed tense. Whenever Raleigh made his grand entrance somewhere he half expected the other equid to be accompanied by music and rainbows and little happy bunnies. _I said go away._

Raleigh carefully approached the chestnut. Pegasus’ were known for their tempers and Chuck had a pretty nasty reputation in general. Raleigh tossed his head and whickered again. _What’s wrong? Can I help?_

Chuck circled by moving his haunches 90 degrees so that Raleigh couldn’t get behind him. He was in no mood for games or bullshit. He had wanted privacy and he would get it back no matter what. This golden asshole was not going to ruin his quiet time. _No. I want to be alone._

That clearly was not clear enough for blondie, as he kept making his way closer. There were hundreds of little glades in this forest why the hell did Raleigh have to gambol into his? Raleigh kept his head low and inspected Chuck. Something was definitely wrong with the other equine. Even though the chestnut kept pivoting so that he was facing Raleigh in a defensive posture he could see he was protecting his left side. The feathers on that bronze colored wing were out of place and even missing.

Raleigh was close now, and he slowly reached out to sniff at Chuck’s hip in greeting. _You’re hurt._

He was also in striking range and Chuck did not care for his proximity so he double barrel kicked at the other’s face, hoping to knock that stupid looking horn off of his head. _Get away from me right now!_

Raleigh spun and danced away in surprise snorting at being rebuffed in such a manner. Chuck snorted back and pinned his ears in a challenge. The golden horse shook his mane and came close again, this time Chuck spun to kick again making sure to squeal his displeasure. _I said go away! I will kill you I swear to god…._

Goldielocks apparently knew he was bluffing because this time he got close enough to gently nip at Chuck’s shoulder. It wasn’t aggressive or hostile, just a love nip. Raleigh just wanted to help the beautiful winged creature. _I’m sorry it hurts._

Chuck’s snort this time wasn’t a hostile one and he allowed the horned freak to stay close now. He was just too tired to fight at this point. His wing _did_ hurt, and only because he knew he would never get airborne with it in the current condition did he not take off and leave this annoyingly golden idol in the dust. He flapped his wings a little to resettle them after his failed kick defense, and Raleigh pricked his ears at the gentle rustling. It was entrancing.

He reached out again to touch Chuck’s neck and when that didn’t get him murdered ventured to touch his face. He gently pressed his nose against the other horse’s cheek. Chuck squealed again, warning him not to try any sudden moves and that they still weren’t friends, but that was all.

Gently Raleigh nuzzled and sniffed down Chuck’s neck and shoulder, very aware of all the tense muscles ready to resume battle if he crossed some invisible arbitrary line. Chuck watched Raleigh suspiciously out of the corner of his eye; so far this was okay…it even felt kinda nice. Raleigh’s gentle grooming had finally reached the base of his wing and Chuck pinned his ears tightly in warning. _Don’t touch me there!_

Raleigh ignored him and kept up his gentle preening along the arch of the chestnut’s wing and down to where the damaged feathers hung in disarray. Whickering soft soothing things to his patient, Raleigh carefully repositioned what feathers he could and tried to bring comfort to Chuck. _See? This will make it better._

Chuck stamped a foot and swished his tail in agitation, but only when Raleigh’s work caused him pain. After a few minutes he allowed himself to relax a little. His ears came up and he cocked a hip. He still kept an eye on his nurse, whose magnificent coat glittered in the sun blindingly. Chuck sighed. He was very pretty….still annoying and kinda dumb…but pretty.

As the warm afternoon sun sank in the sky Raleigh tended to Chuck’s wound as best he could. When he was satisfied he had got most of the feathers back in place he worked his way back up Chuck’s neck. _Did that help?_

Chuck sighed sleepily; once he finally relaxed it became clear how tired he was from this whole ordeal. Raleigh’s nose was suddenly pressed against his own and a soft puff of warm air filled his nostrils. He returned the affectionate gesture. _Yes. Thank you._

Raleigh puffed again in pleasure at his friendship being accepted. _You’re welcome. Any time._

The sun started to set as the pair grazed peacefully in the meadow. Raleigh decided to he would stay with Chuck for a while longer, to protect him since he still couldn’t fly. He moved closer in his grazing and the pegasus allowed it, even calling to him softly. Chuck was grateful for the unicorns help, even if he would never tell him so. It was comforting to have Raleigh by his side as the world darkened into night; he decided to allow the unicorn to stay in _his_ glade- for now. Raleigh was more than content to abide by the terms Chuck had made for their friendship and as Unicorns were known for their loyalty, he would stay until the end of time. Or until Chuck tried to end _him_ again; whichever came first.

**Author's Note:**

> OMG. This has to be the weirdest, crackiest thing I have written in ....ages....
> 
> It was tons of fun. I wanted to keep it accurate to how horses interact and HA! no kidding I spend every day with horses so it wasn't hard to pick some personalities from our herd and assign them to this project. 
> 
> But really I realize how weird this is. Thank #therailspiltter for this little gem. :) Thanks for an awesome prompt that turned into a brain worm. <3


End file.
